Devices generally use encoded messages to communicate data streams over a network. The encoded messages may include compressed data intended for certain client applications. Upon receiving a message through a network, a device may uncompress the data and store it in a separate data structure used by a client application. To extract and copy the data of interest into the data structure, the device is configured to fully or partially comprehend the encoded message. Thus, the device uses extra memory overhead to store the message contents during processing.